


snakes and coywolves

by CampionSayn



Series: September Morning Bells [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, First War with Voldemort, Flash Fic, Gen, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: It was impossible, but it still happened.
Relationships: Doctor Granger & Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: September Morning Bells [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906099
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"You're not from around here, are you?"  
  
There's a kind of peace to being called on a lie. There's a kind of vertigo that passes through like some autumn wind, or blood pulled through punctures by a vampire heady and charming enough to con it out of an unsuspecting victim.  
  
Or, at least it was for Narcissa, soaked with her own sweat and body fluid still seeming to pour out of her as soft dark hands cleaned her newborn son of blood and filth before resting him atop the exhausted mother's chest.   
  
  
It was really very obvious to the muggle, heavy with her own unborn in her belly but still willing to help some stranger she'd met only by chance. Help her out of trouble with Greyback, help her to a muggle hospital when she wouldn't say what she was running from; help her with the woman's own husband going to find an estranged sister's muggleborn Hufflepuff husband that had an odd enough name he might be easy enough to locate.  
  
Help her stow out of the hospital when all the lights went out and the charm Narcissa sewed into her cloak started going off about danger.  
  
  
Bright eyes looked straight at Narcissa as the placenta dropped down from her open legs and into steady hands, unusual for colors like the darkest point of a forest, but more alive than the pureblood ever thought she'd see in anyone that had been dropped into danger and was still willing to help.


	2. Chapter 2

The Order of the Phoenix was more terrifying and _right_ than Narcissa could have imagined.   
  
Having Andromeda there and the good Doctor Granger always nearby helped, but only because her sister promised protection for secrets--anything that could make Dumbledore interested enough to keep her around--and Granger was the best kind of help to have with Draco.  
  
  
Even getting used to the nickname Daisy by the all-knowing muggle didn't bother her as much as she thought it would as she struggled around learning and doing everyday things that she'd always taken for granted; because she'd had house elves and not a clue about the real world.  
  
She could easily admit _that_ when it took her over a week to produce more than a few mouthfuls of milk for her son.  
  
  
 _("Hey, Baby Dragon, let's see how you like the vanilla formula and let your mum have a rest, hm?" Granger spoke in understanding as still pale hands offered up the quiet newborn to the Doctor and then made to cover up her sore, empty breasts._  
  
 _She felt so much like a failure, the black dog of depression threatening her often those first weeks; it was a kind of shining moment when Granger's husband found Andy's Ted that when her milk came in full she took to it like a kelpie to the undertow.)_  
  
  
  
Waking one morning in September to find Doctor Granger quietly in her own labor, Narcissa would look back and realize that she'd come a long way.


End file.
